The present invention relates to bicycles, and more particularly to bicycles including electrical connectors for components on the bicycles.
Typically, bicycles are propelled by pedals mounted to a crankset. A typical crankset is equipped with two cranks that each supports a pedal at one end and couples with a spindle adjacent the other end. These cranksets transfer energy exerted on the pedals by a rider to forward motion of the bicycle. The crankset typically includes one or more sprockets that engage a chain to transfer the rotary motion of the crankset to a rear wheel.
Some bicycles, typically referred to as “e-bikes,” include electrical components, such as data displays, power supplies, controllers, brake lever switches, electric motors, etc. Some of these components are often mounted on or near the handle bar. For example, existing e-bikes commonly have one master control unit (e.g., the display) with a single cable that is connected to the power supply and the electric motor or controller. Often, a hub is connected to the power supply and/or the control unit to distribute power to the components on the bicycle.
Typically, a bicycle includes several components, so the hubs are provided with a body that includes one input (e.g., for the power cable) and several outputs. A cable or connector is routed from each component to one of the outputs on the hub to electrically connect the components to the power supply. Some components of the bicycle may not connected to the hub because the hub does not have enough outputs available for the quantity of components, or because a connection is not desired. As a result, the cables that are connected to these components dangle freely on the bicycle.